Tadaima!
by Chunyeol
Summary: SPOILER EP78! Don't read if you haven't seen it. Yuuri's POV about the very last event... No change of the main story, but some kind of an inbetween scene I added.


Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram (but very slightly)

Rating: Let put this T, althought, I don't think it would hurt younger...

Warnings: **SPOILER EPISODE 78 **(is it written big enough?) If you haven't seen the end of the anime serie, the back button is there for you. Honestly, you know how you can hate yourself when reading spoilers and you didn't want to know...

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou and MaruMa belong to Takabayashi Tomo for the original novel, and the anime belongs to Studio Deen.  
If it were mine, Yuuri and Wolfram would spreading their lust at night grins

Summary: (I assume there's nobody left at the point of this line who isn't aware that it's **SPOILER FOR FINAL EPISODE OF THE ANIME**) So, Yuuri's back in Japan, but life there feels dull…  
It follow the anime episode 78 on the last 3 minutes basically, on Yuuri's POV, with no change of the story but with some kind of an in-between scene, as if the director hadn't show everything of the story…

A/N: First fic ever, and probably the last, I'm not too much into writing to be honest, but I was mildly disapointed with the ending, so I wrote that. English is not my mother tongue either, please forgive the lack of extensive vocabulary.  
It's not a fic per-se, more like a long drabble or a short ficlet, as you wish to call it.

* * *

**TADAIMA!**

**

* * *

**

I missed Shin Makoku. I missed it a lot. The scenery, the castle, the life there and the people of course.

Sure, here there's my parents, my brother and my friends, but over there too there's my family and friends... I missed Celi and her hugs, Gunther and his screams, Gwendal and his plushies, Conrad and our talks, and Greta, my dear daughter Greta, everyone...

I missed Wolfram too. If someone had told me a year before that I would one day miss being called a wimp, I would have punched him right away. But it was the truth, I missed it. I missed the blond and all his ranting and raving, his stuborness, his temper... I missed Wolfram. More that the others in Shin Makoku? Maybe. I don't know. Maybe I know, deep down, but I'm not sure.

And what the point in sighing about what I lost, now? I chose the side I wanted to remain in. I chose Japan over Shin Makoku. I chose a plain high school student's life over a king's life. Plain life is not that bad, I thought. That's what I was aiming for in the first place. A normal life, for a normal guy like me, aiming to fit in society the best I can.

Saddly, my former goal was harder to achieve that expected. I had been someone, someone needed, someone expected to do something to help others. And now plain seems almost boring. Peaceful, indeed, but almost boring. Here I was just expect to achieve sekentei (1) and it felt aimless.

This particular afternoon, I went to the park with Murata. Since he knew about Shin Makoku, I was closer to him than I ever was. I could talk to him about all the things we went through together and it felt good albeit nostalgic.

The park was so green in the middle of the giant buildings, it looked like almost out of place. I got closed to the lake in the middle of the park, bending over the still surface, peering through the transparent liquid. Water was so reminiscent of the travels I made. For a split second, watching Julia's pendant that Conrad gave me, I hope it would start to twirl, taking me on the usual journey. But it didn't. And then it struck me.

"Oi, Murata!"

I felt his fingers pushing me forward. What was he thinking about? Is this another game? What with this look he gave me?

I fell into the lake. It didn't twirl. But suddenly the bottom was a lot less deep. I was sitting in a fountain, dumbstruck. I was back. Back in Shin Makoku. Again. Without ShinOh's help. The journey felt different. Shorter. Less scary. Less twirling.

Thoughts were running through my head, but I could make them fit together. Questions were unanswered.  
I realised they were here, right front of me. Gunther, Conrad, Ulrike, Wolfram, Gwendal... Eyes wide open, as astonished as I was. Obviously, they hadn't the answers I was needed.  
The guy who would give me those answer was behind me. As wet as I was. Murata, you_ knew?_

"Murata, what is the meaning of this?"

His explainations came to me like from a distant voice. Apparently I could use my own Maryoku to travel. And he knew that from the beginning! (2)

Suddenly, I came aware of the whole situation. Wolfram put his feet into the fountain and approach me. My head went blank and my heart got confused. I didn't understand. What was I feeling? He came closer, and I wonder for a second if I would be yell at. I mentally prepare myself for it and the light beating that go with it...

But his face... Oh his face! All flustered and frustrated by something, apparently in a awful intern strike...His pouting, his usual angry eyes, his tangled hair... So cute...

Wait! Did I thought "cute"? No way!  
Well, maybe he is.  
He is, actually.

He knelt in front of me. I was still in wonder about what would happen to me but something else became clear. The warmness, I finally understood it.  
This is where I was meant to be.  
This is whom I was meant to be with.

And all of a sudden, he jump on me.

"You wimp! If you could come back, why didn't you before?" (2)

Ahh, yes, I _did_ miss that.

I was punched back into the water. Half smiling, half trying to explain myself (useless, he doesn't listen to me), I caught his waist and bring him close to me for a hug, while still trying to avoid his punchs and attempt to drown me in the 20 cm of water.  
He had a moment of surprise, but that didn't stop him from his ranting and raving. I didn't stop either. I was happy, even with the threat of a silly death by drowning in a small amount of water in a fountain that he was holding upon me.  
I leant forward and brush his lips with mine.

Yes, I kissed Wolfram. A guy. Someone who keep calling me a wimp.  
Yet someone who cared about me. And someone who I care about.  
The most suprising is that I didn't feel awkward about it. It felt good. Normal. Natural.  
Wolfram looked in an intern dilemna again, something between astonishment, utter embarrassment, and happiness. If I had know that it would only require a kiss to make Wolfram happy, I should have done it before (3). His happiness made me happy myself. I could only hope that every days to come would be just like this one.

The warmness of the days yet to come started to spread. Here in ShinMakoku.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty", said Conrad, "to your country".

"Hm. Everyone, I'm back home!"

**owari  
**

**

* * *

**

(1) sekentei: hard to translate, but it's close to "social respectability". Apparently it's very important to Japanese people since it's a recurent theme of mangas/animes as well as the sociology essays I could read on Japan. Althought it's not a _major_ theme in KKM, I assumed that Yuuri, once back in Japan, was expected to fit in society as a student as he did before.

(2) OK, here the trouble: I have seen the end of the story, in raws, BUT the fact is I don't understand Japanese. I got the gist of the story, but I'm not able to faithfuly translate the dialogues. So, here is what I guessed, from the few words I know, but it can't be accurate, I deeply apology for that.

(3) Yes you should have, idiot!


End file.
